Game-ography:Street Fighter
The game franchise that began a revolution in video games that had gamers hound the arcades in the 1990's. But it's impression wasn't just in the arcades, it also found success in gamers' homes as well. This is the game that began the "Tournament Fighting Game craze" that spwaned many other TFGs. But the Legacy of Street Fighter almost was over before it began. In this Game-ography, you'll read about the fighters as well as the games. The Characters SF: The Fighters SF: The Villains The Games Page 1: The World Warrior Page 2: The World Warrior returns Page 3: The World Warrior's adventure Page 4: The New World Warriors Page 5: The Last of Shadaloo Page 6: The World Warrior VS. Marvel Comics Page 7: The World Warrior VS. Other Warriors Tidbits Quotes "You got a lot to learn before you beat me. Try again, kiddo."~''Unknown, Street Fighter'' "You must defeat my Dragon Punch/Sheng Long to stand a chance."~''Ryu, Street Fighter 2'' "Are you man enough to fight with me?"~''Guile, Street Fighter 2'' "Go home and be a family man."~''Guile, Street Fighter 2'' "I'm the strongest woman in the world."~''Chun-Li, Street Fighter 2'' "You are not a warrior, you're a beginner."~''Sagat, Street Fighter 2'' "Get lost, you can't compare with my powers."~M. Bison, Street Fighter 2" "I need a better workout than this. Where's Eliza?"~Ken, Street Fighter Alpha 3 "Behold the might of Bushin-Ryu."~''Guy, Super Street Fighter 4'' "Well now, let's see if we can't do something about my boredom."~''Cody, Super Street Fighter 4'' "I hope you're ready for a beating."~''Dan, Street Fighter 4'' Trivia * The title Street Fighter was originally going to be the title for the adventure fighting game: Final Fight. * Ken was given the surname "Masters" to differentiate himself from Ken Carson of the Barbie toyline, he was even given a girlfriend which happened to be Eliza to further differentiate himself from Barbie's boyfriend. * Ryu's legendary quote "You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance" in the American version of Street Fighter 2 was actually a typo when translating the game from Japanese to English (see Video game Rumors, Oddities & Mysteries for more details). * The concept for Chun-Li is to have very strong legs as oppose to most of the male fighters having strong arms. * Since the introduction of Mike from the first Street Fighter, there have been a lot of changes in the series regarding to African-American Boxers. In Street Fighter 2 the boxer that Americans know as Balrog is known as M. Bison in Japan (his full name is Mike Bison which is a reference to real life boxer Mike Tyson), to avoid plagiarism lawsuits by the man himself, his name was altered to Balrog (Vega's Japanese name). In a recent interview of the people behind Street Fighter, they have stated that Mike from the original Street Fighter and Balrog are 2 different people, putting an end to rumors that Mike and Balrog are one and the same. * During the development of Street Fighter 3, the Brazilian Ansatsuken fighter: Sean Matsuda was originally going to be the only Ansatsuken fighter, until the developers decide to put in Ryu and Ken to keep the originality of the game. * Guile's quotes from Street Fighter 2 are quite famous, he would even say them after defeating Chun-Li (who's clearly a woman). In Super Street Fighter 2 His quote was altered from "Are you man enough to fight with me?" to "Are you bad enough to fight with me?" In Super Street Fighter 4, his other quote "Go home and be a family man." was also referenced after he defeats Ken in arcade mode, interesting enough when Guile defeats Ibuki in arcade mode he says "Go home and be a school girl." * Because Street Fighter and Final Fight were made by the same group of people, these games exist in the same world. Beginning in Street Fighter Alpha, Final Fight characters such as Guy and Rolento became playable characters with Cody appearing in Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Hugo (Andore) and Poison appearing in Street Fighter 3: Second Impact. * The writers of Street Fighter decided to make a character that escaped from jail and lives only to fight. At first, they decided on Joe (one of the fighters from Street Fighter), but they scrapped it and decided to use Cody (from Final Fight) who is more of an interesting character. * Because Zangief's nationality is Russian, in America he's often mistakenly depicted as a villain, which he is so in the movie and TV show renditions of Street Fighter and even his cameo appearance in the Disney movie Wreck-it Ralph.